


Be Careful What You Wished For (Comm.)

by JonDoe110



Category: RWBY
Genre: Blow Jobs, Continuous Sex, Creampie, Dominance, F/F, Faunus!Ruby, Faunus!Yang, Futanari, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Press, SO MUCH CUM!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 04:08:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13755990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JonDoe110/pseuds/JonDoe110
Summary: A commission for gt786.When Weiss finally had the opportunity to have sex with her teammates, it felt like a dream come true. She forgot that nightmares are dreams too.





	Be Careful What You Wished For (Comm.)

**Author's Note:**

> RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth.

“Another day is done.” Weiss muttered, closing her reviewer as she stretched her limbs, another three hours of studying done, hearing the soft pop of her joints. Being the diligent student that she is, it was second nature for her to spend a lot of time studying instead of participating in all sorts of shenanigans her teammates are prone to being. And now, the heiress was about to go about her day and rest. “I am definitely going to ace the exams next week.”

Opening her scroll, she sent a message to Ruby, who was currently out in Vale with the rest of her teammates, Blake and Yang. Weiss opted to stay behind since she was in the mood to study, and it didn’t spark her interest since Blake was just heading to the local bookstore. As she prepared to stand up, her eyes lingered on a picture. It was a picture of them as they were announced as team RWBY.

While Weiss is not racist per se, she did have her doubts when the heiress of the Schnee Dust Company, a name that most of Faunus dread, was partnered up to three Faunus. The sisters Ruby and Yang were both fox Faunus, evident by the two fluffy and pointed ears on their heads. Blake was eventually discovered to be a Cat Faunus herself, sporting two cat ears on top of her head as well. She was a bit nervous at first, but after months of staying with them, she eventually outgrew the stigma her family had with the Faunus.

Snapping out of her nostalgia, she grabbed her sleepwear before heading to the bathroom, but not before grabbing her scroll. There was another reason why Weiss decided not to go with her team. As the heiress discarded her clothes, her flaccid cock was finally released. The limp phallus dangled briefly before it started to get slowly erect as Weiss began to browse her secret masturbation folder, which was filled with photos of her Faunus teammates. Weiss’ additional appendage was not a secret among the team since they do live together for quite some time now. Ruby, Blake, and Yang were fine with the secret, as long as they didn’t talk about it that is.

However, that didn’t deter her to start stroking her cock as she settled into a picture of a nude Yang changing in the locker room. She had thought of multiple sexual fantasies about her teammates since it was difficult for her to not get aroused when she had the sex drive of a male. With Yang’s sizable breasts, Blake’s curvaceous ass, and with Ruby being the middle ground of the two, her arousal was always high. As she continued to stroke her cock to full mast, the heiress delved deep into one of her fantasies.

Weiss would imagine Yang between her legs at the moment, on her knees between the heiress. “It’s so big!” Said Yang, her eyes wide in awe at the 11-inch cock as she tries to wrapped her hand around only to fail. She felt warm hands rubbing her dick as Yang’s tongue made circles around the tip, before planting kisses along the shaft. “Time to eat!” With the member ready, the brawler didn’t hesitate and swallowed the first few inches, piercing lilac eyes staring at her cerulean ones as she slowly took in more, their eyes never leaving each other. Weiss lost the staring match when she moaned as Yang continued her assault; her mouth and tongue teasing her cock while her hands massage her hefty balls and breasts. “Cum for me, Weissy~”

In reality, Weiss was getting close to orgasm herself, her hands a blur as she strokes her cock faster for sweet release. Her hands were covered by her thick pre-cum as her moaned echoed throughout the bathroom walls. Seconds later, a geyser of cum erupted from her burly cock, staining the bathroom wall with a thick coating of it. During these masturbation sessions, she wished that she had the courage to ask one of them out, but that thought sounds bad after she orgasms.

With her pent-up spunk disposed of, the heiress prepared her nightwear before going to bed, unable to wait for her friends to arrive.

* * *

 

**_Midnight…_ **

While Weiss was sound asleep, the rest of her team was not.

Wet noises and moans filled the room as her Faunus teammates were restless on their beds. Ruby was on Yang’s bed as she used her wet tongue to eat out her sister’s snatch, with Yang doing the same to her, her hot tongue making its way past the young rose’s lower lips. Both sisters moaned as they feel their sister’s tongue penetrating their core, the wet muscle slithering in and out of their needy pussies. Even after they came, the fire in their loins didn’t falter, the unbridled lust unaffected by a single orgasm.

As the sisters resume each other out, Blake was using their moans to pleasure herself. With her kimono undone and her covers on the floor, she was shameless moaning with Ruby and Yang, her fingers deep inside her pussy while her nipples were being rolled between her digits. She tried to suppress her moans by wrapping her lips around her breasts, but she can't help herself as her rough tongue coil around her nub. Her moans soon joined the sisters' as it filled the room.

Meanwhile, Weiss was roused from her wet dream as the rest of her teammates orgasmed in unison. If she was wide awake, she would have been embarrassed by the moans, but she was half-asleep at the time. “Keep it down, you dolts!” As though her wish was granted, the noises stopped. She was about to resume her slumber when she heard footfalls and felt that she was being watched. As she slowly turned her head towards them, she saw her teammates’ eyes filled with lust, their naked bodies covered with sweat as they chest rise and fall rapidly as if they ran a marathon. “What’s wrong with you dolts? Why are you all naked?”

Instead of answering, the three Faunus stared at Weiss’ pelvis. When the heiress followed their gaze, she saw a large tent has formed under her bedsheets, her massive cock stiff. Weiss quickly covered the sheet-covered flesh monolith, but as she faced her friends to berate them, her words died in her mouth as the trio began to touch themselves in front of her.

“W-we feel s-soo hot, Weisssshh…”

“We already ca-came ssoo much…”

“He-help us cool down, Weiss!”

“I-is this th-the Heat?”

Being the studious young student that she is, Weiss inadvertently learned about the Faunus phenomenon known as Heat. She read that Faunus who went into their first time in heat will be ravenous for sexual contact, to the point where their lust will be insatiable. It was even rumored to be infectious, any affected Faunus can send another one into heat too. Being a futa herself, Weiss has a sex drive to match, which would be both beneficial and disadvantageous if she ever did get teamed up with a bunch of Faunus. After getting assigned to an almost Faunus team, the heiress had dreaded the day where the rest of her teammates will go into heat, a thought that was buried due to their numerous misadventures.

Ruby, Blake, and Yang spoke after the other, their hands rummaging their womanhood as they stare at Weiss’ hip, hunger evident from their eyes. Sensing danger, Weiss leaped to her feet, using her speed to run towards the door. Halfway to her means of escape, a blur came to view, and a split-second later, her partner was in front of the door. Weiss stopped in her tracks, before preparing to cast a glyph. “Get out of my way, Ruby! Don’t make me hurt you!”

“Oh Weiss~” Responding to her name, the heiress turned her head towards the source, but not before casting barrier glyphs around herself. She saw Blake holding a scroll. Her scroll. “What do we have here? ~.” In display were photos, the very same photos she was browsing during her fapping session earlier!

“Bl-Blake! I can explain! I-i-”

“No need to explain to us, Weiss. Just explain into Glynda when we tell her that you were taking lewd pictures of your unaware teammates. You will be ruined~” Like a Cheshire cat, Blake’s grin grew as she nonchalantly browsed the offending pictures. “And we already knew that you were spying on us from the very beginning!”

Weiss’ body slumped. She was defeated. If word gets out that she was capturing pictures of her naked teammates for masturbation, she will be labeled a freak and a voyeur! Deactivating her glyphs, she looked at Blake, her face a mixture of fear and anger. “What do you want?” On the bright side, she can now finally fuck her teammates.

“You, Weiss. We want your cock!” On her knees next to Blake, Yang yelled as she was hunched over, both of her hands were busy fingering her hot snatch.

Lithe arms wrapped around Weiss’ body as the cat Faunus made her way towards her. “Come on, Weissey~… You promised me that you will be the best teammate ever, right?” Her partner whispered, feeling Ruby’s tongue making its way up her neck, before licking her cheek, earning a shudder from Weiss. When Blake was close enough, the cat Faunus was quick to grab her nightdress before using her newfound primal strength to tear the nightie, exposing the pale, petite body of the heiress.

When the tattered remnant of her clothes fell, her cock rose unopposed. The musk teased the noses of the Faunus, the trio scurrying to the source. “COCK!”

* * *

 

Blake, being the closest, was the first to have a taste. Wrapping her lips around the tip, she didn’t hesitate to attempt to swallow the cock whole, only to envelop a few inches before Ruby started licking the shaft. The young rose used her tongue to paint the right side of Weiss’ cock with her saliva, with her sister doing the same, both sisters servicing the cock between them. The sisters were working in unison, while the other was licking the shaft, one would be sure to give Weiss’ heavy ball sack a few kisses.

Weiss was confused. While her cock was under assault by three eager young mouths, she didn't ask for it. She didn't want her dick to be covered in spit as the tip of her cock gets treated like a lollipop by a cat-like tongue and her heavy ballsack being toyed with by two Fox Faunus. The heiress could not contain her moans, her hands resting on Ruby and Yang's head before giving them a gentle rub, earning her an approving moan from them. Her knees buckled as she came, screaming as white hot cum started to shoot from her fat cock. “Cu-cumming!”

“He-hey! Share some for us, Blake!” Blake had precious seconds as she was the first on the receiving end of the copious load, swallowing several mouthfuls before deciding to share, her cheeks bloated to their limit as she stored all she can hold in her mouth. As the sisters closed in, the cat Faunus was reluctant to share, only to cave in as she saw Ruby’s silver eyes making her irresistible puppy dog eyes. “Pweesh, Blake?”

Weiss thought that her night was over, panting as she tried to recover from the powerful orgasm. When she looked down, her softening penis began to rise again as her three teammates began to kiss, the trio shared her sperm; first, the Faunus were locked in a three-way kiss, the girls making sure to waste her cum among them, swapping her sperm around as the two sisters moaned as they taste her delicious spunk. Weiss’ flaccid cock continued to harden, watching Ruby transfer some of the cum in her mouth to Yang’s waiting maw. When all the load is swallowed, her friends returned their gaze towards her, their hunger for her only rising.

“So… Who gets to go first?” Said Blake, making sure that her mischievous grin was unseen by Yang and Ruby. “Ruby can go first since she’s Weiss’ partner and the leader, but Yang is the older one…”

“Good thinking, Blake!” Ruby stood up, making her way towards Weiss. “Since I **am** her partner, I'll go fir-”

“Not so fast, lil' sis! As your older sister, I’ll test it out first just to make sure you can handle Weiss’ long fat cock!” Yang stopped Ruby in her tracks by grabbing her shoulder, before attempting to pass her sister. Ruby, despite her mind addled by lust, was quick on her feet as she launched herself at Yang, her sweaty body colliding with Yang’s back as they came crashing down to their side.

* * *

 

“Well, that was easier than I thought.” Now without any obstacles in her way momentarily, Blake sauntered pass the quarreling siblings as she approached the fidgeting heiress. She made sure to give her hips more sway, since she knew that most of the students like her ass, Weiss included. “I guess it’s my turn, Weiss~” Blake lightly pushed the heiress to a wall, before stealing a kiss, her rough tongue exploring and dominating Weiss’ mouth as the heiress can only moan in feeble protest. “Tell me, Weiss. You like my ass, don’t you?” Blake spoke as she lowered her lips to the Schnee’s neck, teasing her with her warm breath.

“Ye-yes… You have such lovely buttocks.” Weiss mewled as Blake teased her erect nipples.

“Ooh, tired already?” Blake noticed Weiss’ half erect cock. “Let me fix that for you~” Turning her back towards the heiress, Blake made sure that her plump rear covered Weiss' dick before performing a slow dance. "What would your father think if he knew that his daughter is having an orgy, let alone with three Faunus?" Blake whispered as she guided the heiress' hands towards her chest, using the white-haired girl's soft palms to massage her breasts. "What would they say when the heiress to the Schnee Dust Company knocked up her Faunus teammates, let alone the daughter of the chieftain of Menagerie?"

“Wait! This is too sudden!” While her body was being pleasured by her friend, her mind wandered to her parents. Her mother, unlike her father, was one of her saving grace while she was growing up. When Weiss told her mother that she was put into a team of three female Faunus, her mother voiced that her daughter will have urges towards her teammates. In an unprecedented move, she told her daughter that she will take care of any children she may sire, to Weiss’ embarrassment and surprise. When the heiress dismissed it as a joke, her mother didn’t.

“Don’t worry, Weiss. Just let us have a taste of your tasty cock every now and then, and all will be fine.” She further teased Weiss, finding it amusing that the heiress’ cock was getting harder, the tip of the cock peeking out between her thighs. She was also glad that Weiss was now massaging her breasts on her own volition. Satisfied that the futa was erect again, she slowly went down to her knees, but not before trapping the long dick between her thighs; Weiss moaning loudly as her cock was bent downwards before slapping into her stomach.

With the futa cock inches from her face again, Blake was pleased. This time, she doesn’t have to share. Using her rough feline-like tongue, she gave it a long lick from the base to the tip, receiving a long moan from Weiss. Satisfied, she grabbed the heiress’ ass and enveloped the girl cock once again, her head sliding along the large pole, eager to taste the delicious seed.

As Weiss moaned and grunted under the blowjob provided by Blake, her attention was turned to the sisters. Moments before, Ruby and Yang were fighting; the two Fox Faunus tumbling around the floor yelling on which of them was to go first with Blake. But now, it was the opposite. She saw Yang eating out her own sister, her mouth enjoying Ruby’s snatch like a tasty treat. While her mouth was busy with her sister, her fingers were occupied as she fingered her pussy. She was somehow thankful that the sisters were distracted since she doubts that she can handle them all three in unison.

As Blake enjoyed the taste of Weiss’ fat dick, she was peeved when the heiress was paying more attention to Ruby and Yang instead of her. In response, she grabbed hold of the meat pole and yanked it forwards.

When Weiss felt the sudden tug on her cock, her eyes drifted downwards. She can tell that Blake was now annoyed, knowing the look Blake usually give to Yang whenever the blonde bothers her. When she was about to ask her what was wrong, she suddenly felt someone grabbing her breasts from behind, but she did not feel any warmth radiating from them. As she turned her head to identify the newcomer, she saw Blake’s amber eyes before a tongue penetrated her lips, with Weiss becoming lost in the shadow clone’s embrace.

After using her semblance to recover Weiss’s attention, she felt the cock twitch. Sensing the impending orgasm, she did what she had never done before; with a firm grip of the heiress’ hips, she slowly pushed forward, taking more and more of Weiss’ length down her throat. She can feel her throat bulge as she was halfway through, spittle running down her mouth as soldiered on, before her nose bumped into Weiss’ pelvis. With the cock completely in, it didn’t take Weiss time to cum, the heiress grabbing her throat as the fuckstick was pushed further in, delivering the generous serving of spunk directly into her stomach.

As she came down Blake’s mouth, Weiss felt how the raven-haired girl’s tight throat was strangling her length, loving the little movements Blake’s throat has made. After several seconds, her knees buckled as she slowly pulled out of the tight hole, covering the cat Faunus’ face with her cum. She also noticed that Blake’s clone was gone, apparent that Blake can’t concentrate on her semblance when she was being filled with hot spunk. When her cock was freed, the heiress laid on the floor, winded by the lewd activity.

“Your hot milk feels and tastes good, Weiss. We should do this more often.” Blake spoke as she used her fingers to clean her face, scooping up the thick white goo before placing it in her mouth. When she finished, she moved in to straddle the heiress, showing her the bellabooty as she grabbed the girl cock to point it to her dripping snatch. “Ready to taste this pussy’s pussy?”

Weiss nodded, but not before rolling her eyes at the horrible pun, the tip of her cock just barely touching Blake’s lower lips. As Blake lowers her hips, Weiss raised hers to meet it. Both girls moaned as the Schnee cock started to spread apart the Faunus hole, the sheer width of the meat pole stretching the once virginal snatch. “Ah! It’s so big!” Blake moaned, sinking the cock deeper. Halfway in, she began to pull back, only to slam back down.

“Oh, fuck, fuck, FUCK! It feels so good!”

Weiss can feel that Blake was waiting for this, the moist walls of the cat Faunus’ cunt gripping her cock tightly as Blake’s hypnotic ass bounce up and down on her lap. The shock and fear of her teammate’s sudden hunger for sex disappeared as she watched the frantic Blake enjoyed herself, to be replaced by a similar carnal desire of her own.

“I’m cumming, Weiss! Cum with me! Give me a litter of kittens!”

Hearing the Faunus, two lithe arms suddenly wrapped around the bouncing Blake before being yanked back. Weiss didn’t waste a second as she began to fuck Blake harder, her thrust sending her hips off the ground. Weiss pulled back until only the tip was inside before slamming the whole length in.

“Yes, that’s it, WEISS! CUM WITH ME!” torrents of cum occupied Blake as a mind-numbing orgasm tore through her brain while the warmth of the spunk filled her womb. With the orgasm finished, she slowly removed herself from Weiss, taking care to stop the cum inside her from leaking. The cat Faunus laid back, her mind filled with thoughts of white-haired children with cute cat ears. Exhausted, she laid beside Weiss. “That was great! I’m going to take a break. Have fun with those two in the meantime.”

“Sure. Can I grab a drink first?” Weiss pointed towards the team’s fridge, dehydrated after cumming so much.

“Fine, but remember the agreement.”

“Of course,” Weiss said as she passed by the sisters.

* * *

 

“Which of you two is next?” Asked Weiss as she walked right up to the sisters after taking a short break. Even after fucking Blake, she was still not used to the depravity of the situation, given that she was still blushing as she looked towards the two. Ruby moaned as she sat on Yang's face, the blonde's tongue eagerly lapping the redhead's folds. The sight made her cock twitch, wanting to join the sisters. "Hey?! I said which of you two is gonna get fucked next?!"

“Calm your tits, Ice Queen! You don’t hav-mmmmpphh!”

“Less talking, more licking, sis!” Yang was silenced as Ruby grounded her snatch to her sister’s lips. “I’m next, Weiss! Come over here and fuck me while Yang eats me out.”

“How dare you order me around, you dolt?”

“uh-uh-uhhh, remember the deal, Weissy. You have to do what we say!” Ruby sported a mischievous grin. “Come on, Weiss!”

The heiress was about to blow a lid on Ruby until an idea came to her mind. “Okay, Ruby. I’ll fuck you…”

“That’s good. More fucking and less chit-chat, please!” Ruby dismissed what Weiss said, unaware of the overly-sweet tone alien to the normal Weiss. All of a sudden, glyphs started to appear around her limbs, immobilizing the redhead. “Wh-what is this?!” Looking around to Weiss, she saw her with a devious grin, knowing her enough that Weiss was up to no good. “Yang! Help!”

“I… ca-can’t move…” Ruby heard Yang struggling under her as another set of glyphs traps her sister as well.

Weiss began to circle Ruby, going behind the trapped girl. Using her semblance to bend the redhead’s body forward. The heiress started to tease the younger girl, rubbing the tip of her cock against Ruby’s wet folds. “Don’t worry, Ruby. I’m still gonna fuck you. I’m gonna fuck you until you beg me to stop!” 8 inches of raw cock meat slammed into Ruby’s virginal hole, the wet pussy taking the brunt of the force as her body was held by glyphs.

“Aaaahhh! It’s too biiiggg!” Ruby screamed, both in pain and pleasure as the thick dick slammed into her pussy, the inside to the limit. When the cock slowly ground her walls on its way out, her body shuddered as drops of her nectar drips from her pussy.

Weiss found an unusual satisfaction watching Ruby squirm, watching how someone with a higher position than her writhe to her actions. “You like it rough, don’t you?” Said, Weiss, as she slowly drove her cock further with an intent on fitting the whole length inside her leader. Unlike Blake’s, Ruby’s pussy has a natural tightness to it, no doubt thanks to her size. “Oh, what’s this?” Weiss mockingly asked Ruby while her cock prodded a barrier. "Since I don't have a pussy of my own, care to tell me what it is?"

"It's the cervix! It's the place where babies are ma-EEEEEE!" Another orgasm racked Ruby’s body as the thick head of Weiss’ cock pried open her baby chamber. “Weiss, please, be a bit gentler!”

“No.” The heiress’ pale arms went underneath Ruby’s knees. “You said that I should do it rough, right?” With the redhead’s leg on her arms, Weiss, with the help of her semblance, was able to put Ruby into a full-nelson. With her leader at her mercy, Weiss started to fuck Ruby roughly. Ruby’s moans filled the room as Weiss’ cock pound her insides, with the heiress’ only getting rougher. “So tight!”

Yang was forced to watch her sister getting fucked hard by her own partner. She would have been trying to get free, fighting against the glyphs scattered around her body to rescue Ruby. Instead, she can’t help but get aroused as she had the perfect view of the rough fucking; how Weiss’ large cock enters her sister; how Ruby’s growing breasts are squished together as her thighs were grounded to her body. Finally, she began to struggle. Not for Ruby, but to finger-fuck her pussy.

“SO GOOD! SO GOOD!” Ruby felt her body getting crushed. She was being treated like some sort of toy, existing only to be fucked. Her body should have been in pain, but the overwhelming pleasure of getting pounded by Weiss’ giant fuck meat filled her senses instead. Slowly, Ruby was beginning to like the rough treatment as her pussy started to grip the intrusion tighter. “CU-CUMMING!”

A burst of pussy juices landed on Yang as Ruby came, followed by Weiss’ spunk as Ruby’s orgasming pussy quivered, bringing the heiress to her orgasm. The event made Weiss lose control on Yang’s glyphs, freeing the blonde to shove her face to their genitals, her mouth swallowing both girls’ ejaculate. She also felt how Weiss’ cock pulse when it was dumping its load into her sister’s pussy.

Coming down from her high, Weiss slowly removed her cock, taking care of her sensitive penis. She wasn’t worried about the leaking seed dripping from Ruby since those were taken care of by Yang.

“Wow, you really did go rough with Ruby.” Coming up from behind, Blake wrapped her arms around Weiss, her hands coming to a stop at her pert nipples. “See, Weiss? Doesn't it feel good?” Grabbing the base of Weiss’ cock, the cat Faunus then slowly slid her hand to the tip, collecting Ruby and Weiss’ juices before taking a taste, moaning at the exquisite flavor.

“Y-yes…” After several seconds, Weiss elected to drop Ruby down. With the redhead on her elbows and knees, Weiss didn’t waste any second, inserting the first few inches into the younger girl’s still-leaking snatch. “It feelsh sho gooood…” Ruby’s moans were interrupted when Yang grabbed the team leader’s head and shoved it to her snatch, the redhead’s mouth becoming busy eating out her older sister.

As the heiress fucked her partner, she was a bit surprised. “Wow, you’re still tight, Ruby!” Ruby’s cunt was enduring the brutal pounding of the futa cock, the massive intrusion sheathing itself with every thrust. Weiss’ thrust was even faster than before, since some of her cum was still in Ruby, lubricating her cock. With every few thrusts, Ruby’s body shudders, drips of girl cum staining the floor. After a few more thrusts, Weiss’ fingers found their way to Ruby’s mouth, bending the young Rose’s body back as the heiress uses them as handles.

“Looking good there, sis!” Yang was given a look at her sister’s face; silver eyes were rolled back, and her little tongue was hanging out, saliva dripping steadily. Yang was able to get a few seconds enveloping Ruby’s tongue into her mouth when she felt a two hands rest on her chest. She found her partner Blake holding what seems to be a purple dildo.

“I think you’re being left out,” Blake said before taking the dildo into her mouth, coating it with saliva before getting into position.

“Aww, that’s sweet of you, Blakey!” With that, she felt the wet dildo penetrated her pussy. Yang was fine that it wasn’t as big as Weiss’, but she was fine with it.

Now alone with themselves, for now, Weiss felt her another orgasm nearing. “I’m cumming again, Ruby. I think you just might be my favorite yet!” Another torrent of cum flooded Ruby’s insides, but this time, Weiss made sure to sheath her cock all the way, releasing her load directly into the redhead’s cervix.

For the umpteenth time, Ruby came. As Weiss continued to fill her up with sperm, she felt her stomach expand a little. As her hand brushed against her stomach, she can feel the pulses of the cum being deposited inside her. “Weiss… I think I’m gonna be pregnant. There’s just so much cum…”

Whenever Weiss masturbate to pictures of Ruby, she always imagines the redhead with a large belly, pregnant with her child. She would wake up every morning with her morning wood between Ruby’s swollen tits, leaking milk as she slides them along her shaft. Weiss did not want to admit it, but the redheaded dolt did succeed in thawing her heart.

“Do you want kids, Ruby?” Weiss asked Ruby directly. With her cock still inside Ruby, she turned the redhead to her back. She can now see the slight bulge on Ruby’s pelvis, as well as the reaper’s budding breasts. When she felt her cock softening, she moved her cock back and forth slowly.

“Yes, Weiss! Put a baby in me!” Ruby begged, her mind fogged by the marathon orgasm she had endured.

Following her team leader’s orders, Weiss happily agreed. Deciding to go all out, their warm bodies pressed together as the redhead wrapped her limbs around the heiress. As the heiress captured the redhead’s lips, Ruby’s arms wrapped around her neck; forcing her not to let go, as well as her feeling her partner’s legs secure themselves around her hips.

Ruby’s screams echoed around the room as the heiress drills into Ruby’s pussy. The thrusts were powerful enough to send vibrations to the floor. “I love you, Weiss! That’s it! FUCK ME HARDER!” Both girls were becoming lost in their pleasure, as they locked themselves in their private moment of bliss. The cum that was previously inside the young Rose was escaping through the tiny gaps between Weiss’ thick cock and Ruby’s velvet walls. The two of them came in unison, their screams muffled as they locked their lips together.

As she felt once more the warm feeling of Weiss’ cum in her belly, Ruby released her hold on the heiress. With her limbs on the floor, Ruby tried to catch her breath, before saying to Weiss, “That was amazing Weiss! Weiss?” Hearing no reply, Ruby began to worry, until Weiss’ cock began to move again. “Hey, Weiss! I need a break! Hey!” She was met by cerulean eyes filled with madness; the madness to breed.

Ruby’s pleas turned to gibberish as Weiss continued her assault. It lasted for a few minutes, yet the effects were devastating. With every few savage thrusts, Weiss would cum. The heiress did not mind her partner’s flailing limbs as she continued to plow Ruby in the mating press. A sizable stain of cum gushed forth from the redhead’s tunnel, with the puddle only growing by the second.

By the time Weiss was done, Ruby was left a twitching mess. Copious amounts of cum were leaking from the redhead’s snatch as it stained the floor. Standing over the redhead, the heiress let out a final stream of cum, bathing the team leader in her spunk. As the heiress admired her handiwork, her thoughts drift toward the last member of her team: Yang. With her cock erect yet again, Weiss was ready for it, but after another break.

* * *

 

Coming back from her small break, Weiss went to Yang and Blake. She saw the pair near Blake’s bunk, on the floor with Yang’s ass raised with Blake pushing the dildo in and out of the blonde’s pussy. “Finally! I thought that cock of yours is gonna stay limp when it’s my turn!”

“I didn’t want to disappoint that loose pussy of yours.” Said, Weiss, as she moved in front of the Yang’s pussy, Blake giving her space as the cat Faunus made her way towards her downed leader. With Yang’s position emphasizing her almost legendary ass, Weiss first instinct was to smack that ass, watching the bubble butt jiggle. As the heiress expected, the blonde’s pussy was warmer compared to the rest of her teammates.

“Come on, Ice Queen! Make me feel that cock of yours!” Yang continued to taunt Weiss, much to the heiress’ chagrin. This blonde bimbo dared to boss her around, while she just lazes around, and I have to do all the work?

“Maybe we’ll just call over WinterAAhhhh!” Yang was cut off when Weiss suddenly thrusts her whole 11-inch cock inside her pussy. Despite being the wildest among her teammates, Yang had never encountered someone with this large dick before. “H-hey Weiss…Slow down, will ya? I’m just joking!”

“I see that you and Ruby like getting fucked to the last inch of your minds. Do you want to end up like Ruby over there?”

Yang looked at her sister; still knocked out and whose pussy was getting cleaned out of dick milk by their local kitty cat. Even before the blonde thought of escaping, she saw glyphs already adorning her limbs. As she slowly turned towards Weiss, Yang saw one of the heiress ‘sinister grins,’ a sign that she’s going to be sorry later. “Y-You do know I’m just kidding, right?”

“I know.” Weiss continued to slide her cock in and out of the blonde’s wet pussy. Unlike Ruby, Weiss found it harder to get along with Yang, being the fire to her ice. “Tell me, Yang. Does your semblance extend to your pussy?” Weiss spoke in one of her overly-sweet tones.

“I-I never really cared to-” Yang was cut off when she felt the gigantic protrusion inside her pussy began to feel her cervix, sending a chill down the blonde’s spine. Even though Yang is the flirtiest of the four, she only talks of big game. The elder fox Faunus never had real experience with a real cock, using only dildos to satisfy her and her partner’s needs.

“Let’s put it to the test then!” In one swift motion, Weiss grabbed Yang’s luscious blonde locks and forced her to her feet, her cock still buried deep into the blonde’s pussy. Yang’s large breasts bounced wildly as the heiress pounds her from behind, holding onto her and Ruby’s beds as the burly dick hammers its way to her cervix. Like the pussies before, Weiss can feel that Yang liked it since the blonde’s fold can’t grip unto her cock tight enough. Blake was greeted with the sight of the brawler blonde getting bullied by the petite heiress, granted that the white-haired girl has an 11-inch fuckpole inside the blonde.

With her arms around Yang’s torso, Weiss’ hands started to grope the blonde’s magnificent orbs flailing about by her ministrations. The heiress felt a pang of jealousy as her hands grope Yang’s breasts, the heiress’ fingers sinking deeper into the soft flesh. At that moment, Weiss gave Ruby and Blake a quick glance, finding their chests dwarfing hers. “Curse these obscene udders…” Weiss spoke moments before wrapping one of Yang’s nipples around her lips.

“You’re… _anh_ … just jealous that… _ooohh…_ even Ruby has bigger boobs than you!” Yang managed to taunt, squeezing the words between Weiss’ thrusts. Despite being larger than Weiss, Yang was powerless as the heiress treated her like a plaything, a hole meant to be used. She was left to mewl and moan under the heiress, her pussy ravaged as her generous breasts were groped harshly. A sudden gasp escaped her lips, before shuddering as the first of many orgasms wracked her body. Her arms caught Ruby’s bed as Weiss began to fill her up with her spunk, the white goo dribbling down the blonde’s shaking legs. “T-that was g-great.” Yang muttered the warm feeling of Weiss’ sperm as it fills her baby chamber, calming her nerves. “Do-don’t stop n-now…”

“My, my... You really are a slut, aren’t you? Wearing those slutty clothes to entice me…” After cumming down the blonde fox Faunus, Weiss was still aroused. Her impressive length did not soften as she thrusts into Yang again, the burly cock forcing its way down the cum-filled hole. The blonde before the heiress shuddered once more, orgasming as the fresh load of cum already inside her forced its way deeper into her pussy, the white goo invading past Yang’s cervix to her unprotected eggs.

“Feelsh shoo goooood…” Yang managed to mutter before falling forward, Weiss barely catching Yang as the blonde’s body went limp, the heiress managing to grab unto Yang’s wrists. Weiss felt Yang’s walls clinging to her cock, the tight walls anchoring the hungry snatch to her impressive length. As she started to fuck the bent-over blonde again, the heiress held unto Yang’s arms like reins, using them to drive her cock deeper into Yang’s cunt.

Yang’s phenomenal strength left her as her arms were the only ones that secured her to Weiss, apart from her pussy gripping the cock tightly. She didn’t have time to bother as her face was inches from the floor while her saliva was dripping from her exposed tongue as her body swung back and forth due to Weiss’ thrusts. The pain on her arms as they were being used as reins was subdued by the continuous pleasure of the fat flesh stick penetrating her pussy that was full of white, hot sperm.

“Take it, you slut!” With another insult, Weiss unleashed another load of fresh cum deep into Yang’s cunt. White streaks escaped from the tight space as the blonde’s womb was packed full of sperm, dripping down Yang’s toned legs. Yang’s face met the ground as Weiss let go of her arms, the heiress knowing that in their position, Yang’s face will be safe from harm. Weiss let out one last moan as Yang’s pussy slowly fell from her cock, a few more spurts landing on Yang’s ass as her body slumped to the ground, all fucked out.

Yang thought that when Weiss sat at the table, chest heaving from fucking her raw was finished. But alas, as she saw a massive white armored arm appear from one of Weiss’ glyphs, she was proven wrong. Yang can only let out excited mewls and grunts as she felt the cold metal fingers wrap around her exhausted form, her body being lifted off the ground towards the still erect Schnee cock, hungry for its Yang Onahole.

* * *

 

Meanwhile, Ruby was starting to come to, slowly recovering from the brutal dicking she got from her partner. Her nose was immediately assaulted by the smell of semen, finding herself covered in spunk. When she tried to massage her sore pussy lips, her hand came in contact with a mass of black hair instead. A low rumbling purr was heard when her hand roamed into a pair of fluffy cat ears. “Save some for me, Blakey…” The young rose said weakly as she continued to rub Blake’s head, the cat Faunus’ tongue savoring each lick as it catches droplets of cum still leaking from her leader’s snatch. Eventually, Ruby followed the sound of her elder sister getting fucked near their beds.

When Ruby saw her Yang and Weiss, the little red fox Faunus turned green with envy.

Ruby saw her sister off the ground, a floating giant metal arm holding her afloat while Weiss sat on top of their study table. She watched in awe as her sister was used like a living onahole, like one of the videos Yang managed to sneak in on her partner, capturing the heiress masturbating using a fake vagina. She watched as the giant metal arm slid Yang’s pussy up and down Weiss’ shaft, her partner’s face full of pleasure and content. Her sister’s grunts became louder as she was pumped faster and faster until white streams of cum escaped out of Yang’s vagina.

The young Rose became filled with jealousy as her sister receives Weiss’ love. Her loins longed for her partner’s cock, even if it just received enough for Ruby to pass out earlier. When Ruby attempted to crawl towards them, she felt two arms wrapped around her waist, Blake still not done cleaning her skin of Weiss’ cock juices. When she reached Weiss, the heiress lying by her bed, panting heavily from fucking her sister. With Blake’s attention now on Weiss’ now flaccid cock, she was able to pull herself by the white-haired girl’s legs, before joining Blake in cleaning out Yang’s juices from their new favorite slab of meat.

“Are… you still… not satisfied?!” When Weiss felt her cock getting slathered in warm tongues, she looked at Ruby and Blake in disbelief. After cumming so much tonight, she was finally finished, with her balls now running empty of cum.

“Just… a little bit… MORE!” Blake replied in-between licks, her eyes not leaving the still-flaccid cock before her. After a couple of licks and with the stubborn cock not hardening, she took the limp flesh stick into her mouth, her tongue going in circles on the red tip, trying to get it hard again.

“Hey, Weissy, can you, uhm, do that thing with the metal arm with me too?” Ruby added as she used her inescapable puppy dog eyes on Weiss, complete with her alluring silver eyes and a few flicks from her black canine ears. She would have been the picture of innocence and cuteness, if not resuming to suck on Weiss’ almost empty balls.

When Weiss thought that it couldn’t get worse, she felt a hand grabbing her foot. With Blake and Ruby on her hips trying to get a rise on her cock, she realized that it was Yang. The blonde was face-first on the floor, having dragged herself to Weiss’ bed. In between her thighs lies a growing pool of cum. Weiss can barely hear it, but she swore she heard the blonde chant “ _More…. more…_ ”

Weiss decided to pry Ruby off of her when a flash of black crossed her vision. Next thing she knew, she was tied to the bed, her limbs bound by black ribbons going underneath her bed, trapping the heiress on her own bed. She watched in terror as she watched her teammates get on top of her, their cum-soaked bodies sticking on her skin. As she looked at their growing evil smiles, the heiress caved in.

“Please stop this! I can’t cum anymore!” Tears began to form as Weiss struggled fruitlessly against her bonds.

“Just use your imagination, like the times when you masturbate thinking about us.” Ruby started to suck on Weiss’ pert nipples.

“You should… be thankful… no other team gets to… have this deal…” Yang managed to get her torso on top of the bed, her hand fondling the heiress’ cumsack.

“Don’t worry, Weiss. We will feed you, care for you, even let you rest. Just keep that cock of yours hard for your teammates.” Blake said before forcing her lips unto Weiss’, silencing the heiress’ pleas.

* * *

 

Students made themselves scarce as the footfalls of Glynda Goodwitch echoed throughout the halls. She was tasked with investigating team RWBY’s dorm, with the adjacent rooms complaining about lewd noises emanating from the room throughout the night. As she came to the room, she gave the door a few knocks, only for the door to open ajar. A strong odor filled her nose, amplified by her cougar Faunus senses. It was the stench of sex, a smell she regrettably knew all too well. Glynda let out a sigh, maybe the Faunus members of team RWBY have their first experience of heat.

As she entered the room, she came upon a pale naked body on the floor surrounded by a puddle of cum. “Miss Schnee! Are you alright?!” The professor rushed towards the nude heiress, finding her student weak and exhausted. Placing her palm on Weiss’ chest, their bodies glowed, Glynda, transferring some of her aura to the tired heiress. With the younger woman stabilized, the professor was about to start investigating this mess, until she saw something rising from Weiss’ hips.

“M-miss Goodwitch? He-help meee….”

Glynda only heard static as her attention was captured by the erecting cock, slowly becoming erect before her. The blonde professor definitely did not expect something so lewd to appear at the hips of one of her most prim and proper students. It was huge! One of the biggest she had ever seen! Glynda was caught in a trance as she slowly grasped the member, feeling the warm and pulsing shaft on her hand. It was so thick and long. A little taste wouldn’t hurt…

“Professor Goodwitch?!”

“Hey! That’s ours!”

Her mouth was only inches from the mouthwatering piece of flesh when a voice came from the hallway. Glynda saw the three-remaining member of team RWBY; Ruby, Blake and Yang staring with shock painted on their faces. Embarrassed, the blonde professor suddenly stood up, grabbing her black tail as she fidgeted before her students. “I’m disappointed on you girls! How can you let Weiss cum so much without resting?! A futa can only ejaculate so much!”

“We did let her rest. We even fed her while fucking her.” Blake calmly pointed towards the numerous open bags of snacks littered around the room. “We even brought her lunch. See?” The three students raised the trays full of foods they carry.

“Well then, I supposed I will leave you girls to it.” The flustered professor sped past her students out the room. “Just… make sure to give her breaks when you ride her. Use aura to give her energy. And I’ll be checking up on her every two hours.” Glynda made sure to give them some tips, before taking her leave.

“So… That just happened.” Yang said as she closed the door. While Ruby and Blake sat by Weiss’ sides, Yang carefully inserted herself deep into the heiress, before feeding Weiss as she starts to bounce on the team’s new Schnee sex toy.

**Author's Note:**

> To anyone interested, I’m willing to take on smut commissions!
> 
> For further details, more details here: https://jondoe110.tumblr.com/Commissions
> 
> If you’re interested, you can contact me using the Tumblr DMs or send an e-mail to jondowe101@gmail.com


End file.
